Unfaithful
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Summer between season 2 and 3. Logan compares his relation with Lilly and the one with Veronica.


_**Unfaithful**_

This is set during the summer between season two and three.

* * *

It is late in the evening; Logan and Veronica are in his bedroom. 

Veronica is asleep, he is watching her. The radio is giving some background music.

Logan is thinking about his relationship with Veronica.

It was nothing like the one he had with Lilly… He knew that he could trust completely his girlfriend while he was always wondering were Lilly was, and with who, and doing what… He interrupted his thoughts when a song his recognized came up on the radio… Unfaithful… Lilly would have loved this one… It was like it had been written for her! His eyes still on Veronica, he listened to the song, letting his thoughts travel in his memory.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the __**right**__  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that __**wrong**__  
really loves my company_

True… This one could be written for him. Right was Veronica and wrong was Lilly. He was waiting for Veronica deep inside while Lilly kept coming back to him, or making him want to go back to her.

Veronica and Lilly were so alike… If Lilly hadn't cheated on him, it would have been as perfect as it was now with Veronica. "More than a man"… That's how he felt when Lilly was in his arms… But with Veronica, he feels like he is "more than a man" 24 hours a day… When she was there as much as when she was away…

Dying… That's kind of how he felt when he knew that Lilly was away with some other guy… Because as much as he loved to feel like he was more than a man, he felt like less than a man when she was with other boys… Like he was her little dog, here just to entertain her when she didn't have anybody else…

Logan had doubt about the fact that Lilly had remorse… She wanted to have fun; she wanted to have a great life while she was young and beautiful…

Could she really have felt that? Did she really know that he had second thoughts about their relationship each time he went to see her… That he wondered how it would feel to be Duncan and date Veronica… Now that he was living it, a pretty relationship with Veronica as his girlfriend, he knew that he was right to hope a possibility with her…

_  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A liar didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

"Just hanging with the girls"… How many times did he ear that one? Most of the times, she said that when she knew that Veronica couldn't be reached… Veronica… Logan smiled at the fact that if Veronica ever told him "I'm just going to hang out with the girls", either it would be Mac, or it would be a small lie for some case she was working on…

He had been dying…yes… but being with Veronica had brought him back to life…

Veronica moved in her sleep and lifted slightly her head to put it on Logan chest. She was still fast asleep and the smile on her face showed Logan that she must have been doing a wonderful dream... The good thing with being with Veronica was that he knew that she was in no way dreaming of another guy… Not like the time Lilly moaned some other dude's name while she felt asleep in his room.

Yes, a gun to his head might have been less painful, but he wouldn't be leaving what he is leaving with Veronica right now… He wouldn't feel like the most important man on the planet… He wouldn't be thinking for the first time of his life in the future…

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

As the song ended, Logan kissed Veronica's forehead and whispered "_I wanna do this… forever"_. She didn't move but she moaned his name… HIS name… She was asleep, in her own perfect world that dreams are and she was dreaming about him!

He had finally found the right girl, he knew it…

He turned off the radio, he wouldn't feel like less than a man anymore…

He was going to have perfect moments with his girlfriend… HIS Veronica…

* * *

_What did you think?_

I don't know of this is any good, but it is my first LoVe... And as i am not a big fan of this couple... Anyway, don't forget to review!

Thanks,

Lorelei Candice Black


End file.
